Candid in a Moment
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: (All Cheerleaders Die) (Femslash! Don't like don't read) Tracy has been watching Maddy lately. Does she tell her? Does Maddy feel the same?


Tracy doesn't know what it is about Maddy Killian, but she finds herself watching the girl with a camera permanently attached to her hand.

The brunette was in a lot of her classes and Tracy found it hard to stare when she sat in the front of the classroom with the rest of the "Bitches". So, she took to acting like she had to go to her locker between passing periods just to watch Maddy.

It was sick and sad, but Tracy didn't know how to spark up a conversation with the camera girl; so she took to watching various films to try and understand the other girl.

Word got around that Maddy was doing an end of the school year project on student life. As fate would have it, the camera girl was interviewing a few of the cheerleaders.

Tracy was excited. Finally she'd be able to talk to Maddy. She made sure to try and get a seat next to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom.

Students slowly followed in. Then, finally Tracy spotted Maddy coming straight toward her with her camera ready.

"So, how's it like being a "bitch"?" Maddy asked rather off handedly.

Tracy was flustered. This was not supposed to happen. She was going to talk to Maddy not the camera. So, she gave the standard, "It's fucking awesome", response before taking the camera out of Maddy's hands.

"So, what made you start toting this little guy around?" She asked playfully.

Maddy's face turned a shade of red. "I-uh. Can I have my camera back, please?" she asked with an embarrassed smile.

Tracy couldn't resist a cute smile; she returned the camera back to Maddy. "It's different when you're on camera, huh? Why don't you find me later? Maybe we could talk without the camera of course."

Maddy looked around as if to see if anyone was paying attention. Everyone in the room was in their own world not knowing what was going on. "Um, sure. How about after school? You can meet me at my locker. I know you know which one because I've noticed you watching me." Tracy looked down at that her bold demeanor disappearing. "Don't worry. I've been watching you too."

Maddy was just walking up to her locker when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey, sorry to startle you, but I heard you were doing a project on school life." It was a boy Maddy had never seen before. He was tall with shaggy hair and he was carrying backpack that looked heavy from books. "I was just wondering when you were going to go around the other groups because, school is nearly over in three weeks and that doesn't seem like enough time to make the rounds and get everyone's story." He explained looking rather crestfallen.

The brunette released a breath. "Oh, yeah. I was thinking of upping my game next week. I was going to do three groups a day and by the time the week is over, I'll be able to edit everything and get it to the principal so, he can use it for next year's freshman class."

The boy's face lit up brighter than a 1000 watt bulb. She knew it would be hell trying to get everything done by next week, but he was right her time was running out and her lie needed to be backed up. "That's so great to hear. My name is Troy by the way. I'll see around Maddy." He replied slightly skipping away.

Maddy got into her locker, sorted through which books she needed. Finally ruling out all of them, because she did the homework in class; she put her camera in its case and closed her locker.

"Hey." Came a soft greeting. Maddy thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It seemed only Tracy had that kind of hold on her.

"Hey. Did you want to go somewhere private to talk?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tracy replied with a bright smile. "Did you drive today?" She asked as they made their way out of the school.

Maddy shook her head. "Not today. Alexis gave me a ride."

"Well, that makes things easier. I think I know a place." Tracy replied as they continued to the student parking lot where her black BMW was parked.

They stopped at the base of hill just out of town. Maddy has seen the hill before, but she couldn't remember the name.

"So.." Maddy started.

"So…" Tracy replied.

They sat in a pregnant silence for a few moments before Tracy spoke.

"Before you, I never looked outside my circle of friends. I was just going with the societal norm that is the high school hierarchy. Then I started to notice you and it was like the world opened up for me. I didn't have to abide by invisible rules that society has drawn up and I wanted to see into your world. Then I went home and watched every movie that I could think of even the behind the scenes extras to see how the director's put together their vision. Then I suddenly understood and I wanted to be a part of your world. I know it's cliché and stupid, but it's the truth. You've changed me Maddy Killian." Tracy confessed looking deep into Maddy's brown eyes.

Maddy was speechless. Here was the girl that she thought about every day confessing her feelings to her. She didn't know if she should kiss those soft pink lips or explain how she felt about the blonde.

Tracy looked Maddy over. 'God, she is so beautiful.' She thought.

Maddy collected her thoughts. 'I could fall into those eyes.' She thought. "Screw it." She said out loud. She leaned forward her focus on the blonde's lips.

Tracy's heart was hammering in her chest. 'Here it goes'. She thought as she met Maddy's soft lips.

Their lips melded together and Tracy could have sworn she heard a symphony playing in the background.

After a while they separated and Maddy placed a peck on Tracy's lips.

"I'm not good with words." Maddy replied her cheeks flushing red.

"You know if you weren't so amazing with your words when you choose to speak, I'd tell you that I don't mind if you ever speak again." Tracy replied with another kiss to Maddy's lips.


End file.
